Betting On Love
by mitchkat1
Summary: Rin Kagamine hates Len Kagamine with a passion. And Len is challenged to get Rin to say "I Love You," to him in a week. However, Rin is in on the bet, and leads Len on to thinking that she likes him. The plan? At the end of the week, break up with Len and give him a taste of his own medicine. But what happens when Len starts to fall for Rin?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I wanted write a fanfiction that had more humor in it. I feel like my other ones have been more serious. So here's my new fanfiction, Betting On Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the characters Rin and Len Kagamine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, wake up!" I felt someone pushing my body. "5 more minutes," I grumbled, pulling up the blankets. "Not 5 more minutes now. NOW!" A flash of cold hit my body, and I woke right up. I looked at my pajamas, and they were soaking wet. "Miku!" I whined. "What the heck?"

I looked at the teal-haired pigtail girl standing at the end of my bed. "The bus comes in like 15 minutes!" Miku yelled at me. "Hurry up and change or you're gonna be late." Grumbling, I got out of bed and slowly walked over to my closet. I grabbed an outfit, and began to put it on, when I was stopped. "Rin, You're not wearing that to school," Miku said pointing to the shirt I was holding. Instead of the white and black shirt I had intended to grab, I had grabbed a pajama top covered in oranges. "Oops," I giggled, reaching back into my closet.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Rin," Miku said. "You worry too much. Stop being such a mom," I told her. "Someone has to make sure you don't go to school a walking fashion disaster," Miku laughed. "Now hurry up, so you have time to eat."

"Yes, mother," I said sarcastically, as Miku left the room. To set things straight, Miku isn't my mom. That be creepy. She's actually my most bestest friend in the entire world, and I've known her since I was 3. Right now, I'm staying at her house because my parents are on a long business trip. Miku didn't want me to be lonely, so she invited me to stay.

I quickly slipped into my clothes, and walked over to the mirror. Grabbing a brush, I brushed out my hair and tied it with my trademark white bow. I picked up my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder. "Ready to go," I called out to Miku, as I walked into the kitchen. "Forgetting something?" Miku asked, tossing me a giant orange. "Thanks," I said, beginning to unpeel my orange and headed towards the door. I noticed Miku was gnawing on a giant leek. "That's gross," I pointed to her leek. "If you just tried one…" Miku tried to explain. "Nope, never!" I laughed, and skipped out the door.

The walk to the bus stop was only 2 minutes, and when we arrived the two of us had already finished our breakfast. The bus came only a minute later, and we hopped on. Miku and I took are seats in the back, as usual, and were greeted by our good friends Gumi and Luka. "What's up guys?" Gumi squealed, excitingly. I should mention that Gumi always has way too much energy. Probably from all those carrots.

"Nothing much. How about you?" I ask her. "Well, (pause for a breath) ," she said, superfast. "That's…er…cool," Miku replied. "What's up with you Luka?" she asked, pointing to Luka texting on her phone. "It's that purple-haired creep, Gakupo," Luka growled.

Miku and I smiled at each other. "The one you like?" the two of said in unison. "I don't like him," Luka snapped back. "Are you sure?" I questioned. I saw Luka blush slightly. "Maybe a little…" she said softly.

"What's up gals?" I heard someone ask. I watched two boys sit next to us, Kaito and Mikuo. "Mikuo, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever," I joked. Mikuo is actually Miku's brother, but he had spent the night at Kaito's house. Mikuo laughed, "Sis, didn't do anything bad to you. Did she?"

"Only dump some cold water on me," I shrugged. "That's cold, Miku," Mikuo chuckled, laughing at his own pun. "You know what's cold?' Kaito interjected. "Ice cream." There was an awkward silence. Kaito can be real stupid sometimes.

Thankfully, the bus arrived at school. We all jumped off, and split to go to our classes. Miku, Gumi, and Luka left to go to Science, while I went with Mikuo and Kaito to History. I watched Miku, Gumi, and Luka walk away, as soon as they were out of sight, I jumped in front of Kaito. "How far have you gotten with Miku?" I asked eagerly. Kaito has a major crush on Miku, but hasn't has the guts to tell her. Miku hasn't noticed either. I think they would be perfect together. Two idiots in love.

Kaito shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I haven't told her yet, if that's what you asking."

"Be a man," Mikuo laughed at him. "It's not that hard." Kaito frowned at him. "I can't do it."

"Don't worry, Kaito," I tried to comfort him. "The time will come eventually. Now let's get to class." The three of us continued to walk.

When we arrived at the History room, I separated from the boys. "I have to get a drink," I told them, walking around the corner to the water fountain. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw the most disgusting thing. The school playboy, Len Kagamine kissing Neru Akita.

For a moment, I just stood there in disgust. I mean who makes out in the hallway like that, and why aren't they in class. I slowly backed away, hoping the two didn't notice me. I ran back to class, and sat next to Kaito and Mikuo. "Not thirsty anymore," Mikuo asked. "Just saw Len and Neru kissing," I stammered. Kaito and Mikuo began to laugh. "That's Len for ya," Kaito joked.

Kaito and Mikuo are also Len's best friends. They hang out in the afternoon. I honestly don't know how the two put up with that jerk face. He has like a new girlfriend every other day. What I don't understand is why girls keep going out with him. Don't they know they're gonna be dumped in an instant? I guess, I can't hate on Len too much. I've never actually talked to him, and he's never done anything to me. Still, I hear rumors…

"Let's get started class," the teacher, Ms. Meiko said, as the bell rang. I noticed a bottle of sake on her desk. I thought alcohol wasn't allowed on school grounds. I wonder how she sneaked it in. Ms. Meiko was about to start class, when the classroom door was pulled open. Ms. Meiko didn't even look up, to see who it was. She already knew.

"Mr. Kagamine, late again?" she questioned. "Late as always," Len smirked, walking to his seat. As soon as he sat down, all the girls leaned closer to him. I just scoff at them. The world obviously doesn't revolve around Len, even though he might think it does. "Kagamine, you have cleaning duty," Ms. Meiko told him. I watched Len roll his eyes. I'm pretty sure he was intending not to show up.

"Anyway, Let's get class started," Ms. Meiko started again. "The Japanese Edo period was ruled by the shoguns of the Tokugawa family…" Ms. Meiko droned on. This class better end soon.

* * *

*Time skip to Lunch*

I skipped to my table, with one of Miku's famous bento boxes in my hand. I sat down at my table, joined by Miku, Gumi, and Luka. Kaito and Mikuo didn't eat with us. They usually sat with Gakupo and Len.

"How was class?" I asked Miku, shoving my mouth with food. "We learned about atoms and Corpuscularianism," she said, sighing. "What?" I asked food still in my mouth. As you can see, manners aren't my strong suit. "Exactly," Miku replied.

We ate through lunch, chatting about classes. Luka talked about how much Gakupo annoys her, even though we all know she loves him. Just mentioning him makes her blush. I tried to drop hints to Miku about Kaito. "So Miku Kaito's pretty cute," I say. Gumi and Luka nod. They know that Kaito has a crush on Miku too. "I guess, but he can be kinda an airhead sometimes," Miku replies. "Kinda like you," I laugh.

"I'm not an airhead!"

"Whatever you say, Miku…" I keep on laughing. I clean up my lunch, and go to throw it away in the trash. The trash is right on the side of the lunch area, out of view from anyone sitting at their table. I go to throw my trash away, and guess what I see. Len Kagamine making out with Lily. Wasn't he just kissing Neru this morning? Does this creep have no boundaries?

I quickly throw away my trash, and walk back to my lunch table, in disgust. "What's wrong?" Luka asks, noticing the frown on my face. "Nothing," I say, nonchalantly. Luka shrugs and goes back to eating her tuna.

*Time skip to the end of the day*

* * *

After suffering through hours of classes, it was finally time to go home. I got on the bus with all my usual friends. "Hey, Luka did you know that Gakupo likes you," Mikuo chides, as we ride home. "Shut up," Luka mutters, her face turning pink. To try and change the subject, I ask Kaito and Mikuo, "How's your buddy Len."

"He's good," Kaito replies. "I saw him today, kissing two different girls." I tell them both, quietly.

"That's Len for ya," Mikuo sighs. "Though sometimes I'd wish he'd learn. Plus, he steals all the ladies. No one else gets a chance." I giggle, at his remark. Mikuo hasn't had a girlfriend yet, so I bet he blames it all on Len.

The bus stops by Miku's house, and Miku, Mikuo, and I jump off. I wave to everyone else in the window, as the bus drives away.

The three of us walk home quietly. When we get there, we work on homework together. Just normal afterschool routine. After homework, Mikuo says he's going over to Gakupo's with Kaito. Miku says she has a project to work on, so I just go into my room to watch TV. One Piece is on right now.

I sit and my room and watch TV for a couple hours. There's nothing else to do, anyway. Soon, I start to get hungry. Maybe there is something in the fridge.

I trudge out to the kitchen, and look in the fridge. Chicken, leeks, fish, leeks, sandwiches, leeks. Geez, we have a lot of leeks. Miku and Mikuo are pretty big leek freaks (see what I did there?). I wonder if we have anymore oranges. I'll go ask Miku, she's probably in her bedroom.

I walk down the hall towards Miku's room. When I arrive, I can hear strange noises through the door. OH MY GOD WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE! I hope she isn't getting raped or anything. I run back to my room, and grab a baseball bat. Why it was in there I don't know why.

I ran back to Miku's room, and opened the door, holding the bat above my head. I survey the room, and guess what I see. Len Kagamine making out with my best friend.

Now I'm pissed. This kid has got a lot of nerve making out with three girls in a day. One being my best friend. He's gonna get it know. I run up to Len, and pull him off of Miku. "Rin," Miku gasps. "Don't worry Miku I got this," I tell her, tossing Len on the ground. "You no good three-timing pig," I yell at him. Then I do what any normal person would do.

I start to whack him with my baseball bat.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the characters Rin and Len Kagamine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"You pig!" I screamed, hitting Len with the baseball bat. "Stop!" he screamed, but I ignored him. "You son-of-a-bitch!" I hit him in the head with that one. Then the screaming stopped. "That'll teach you," I put the baseball bat on my shoulder. I admired my work, lying on the floor. I think he might be unconscious.

"Rin, what were you thinking!" Miku screamed at me, jumping of the bed. She ran up to Len, and put his head in her lap. "You could have killed him!"

"I wouldn't have killed him!" I scoffed. "I just battered him up a little. Besides why should you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saved you from that creep. I saw that player making out with 2 other girls today at school," I explained, swinging my baseball bat through the air. Miku's eyes began to fill with tears. "H-he was cheating on m-me?" she whimpered. "You and 2 other girls."

Miku looked up at me and wiped her tears. She looked down at Len's unconscious head on her lap. She slowly lifted his head, and removed her legs from underneath. Then she dropped his head, and it hit the ground with a pretty good THUD!

I saw Len's eyes open. Good, he's awake now. We can beat him some more. "Rin, give me that bat," Miku said, pointing to my bat. "Gladly," I said smiling. I watched Len's eyes widen. "Miku, you wouldn't…" he slowly began to back away. His blonde hair had fallen out of his ponytail, and he looked like a frightened little girl.

Miku slowly approached Len, the baseball bat in her hand. "I hope you learn your lesson," Miku chided. She held the baseball bat in her hands, and swung. It hit Len right in the stomach. Len fell over, probably from the pain. "HOME RUN!" I yelled in the background. Miku turned around, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. "That felt good!"

I looked at Len lying in the floor. We should probably call someone to pick him up. I grab Miku's cellphone, sitting on the bed. I dial up Mikuo's number. He better answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mikuo. It's Rin. I need your help."

"With what?"

"You see, me and Miku kinda beat Len with a baseball bat, and he's lying on the floor right now. Say hi Len." I turned to phone in Len's direction. He groaned loudly. "See, Mikuo."

"Rin, you didn't!"

"Just come pick him up. Bye!" I ended the call. "Mikuo's coming to get him," I told Miku. Then I turned to Len. "I hope you learned something today."

A few minutes later, Mikuo came running in to Miku's room. "What the hell did you do him?" he yelled, pointing at Len. In the time we waited for Mikuo, Len had regained full consciousness, so we had to tie him up. "He should be fine," I told Mikuo. "He'll just have a few bruises in the morning."

Mikuo quickly untied Len, and helped him stand up. Slowly, the two of them went downstairs and got into Mikuo's car. I watched from Mikuo's bedroom window. "I hope we didn't hurt him to bad," Miku said, feeling a little guilty. Me on the other hand felt no guilt at all. "If anyone asks, I thought he was a burglar," I tell Miku. Then I walk to my room. I'm kinda tired now.

*Time skip to the next day*

The next morning I expected Mikuo to be mad at me, but it was the exact opposite. When I went downstairs for breakfast, Mikuo was making a leek omelet for Miku. "You hit him pretty good, didn't you Rin," he said. "What?" I asked, looking for oranges. "Len. Honestly, I'm kinda glad you did that. Taught him a lesson, didn't it?" I smiled at Mikuo's comment, and the fact that I finally found an orange.

Breakfast was soon over, and the three of us headed to the bus stop. Like usual, when we got on, we were greeted by the overly energetic Gumi , Luka, and Kaito. "What's up!" Gumi asked, almost jumping up and down in her seat. "I beat up Len with a baseball bat," I replied. "Are you serious?" Luka yelled, joining the conversation. I explained to everyone what happened last night. "That's awesome," Kaito said, giving me a high-five.

When we arrived at school, I felt on top of the world. I don't know if it's the adrenaline from yesterday or what, but I feel like it's gonna be a good day.

* * *

**Len's POV**

When I get to school, my head still hurts and I have bruises on my arms and legs. However, they aren't to the point where people will notice them. Damn, that crazy girl who beat me up last night. What was her problem? All I did was make out with Miku.

Before class, I look around for a girl named Aoki. She's my girlfriend for today. I spot her headband through the crowd, and walk towards her. "Hi Len," she smiles, seeing my face. I would be excited to if I got to see my face. I grab Aoki by the arm, and pull her into a corner, away from all the students. It's time to have some fun.

*Time skip to lunch*

I sat at my lunch table, with my friends Gakupo, Kaito, and Mikuo. I sat down next to Mikuo, as I started to unpeel my banana. "Did you have fun last night, Len?" Mikuo snickered. I rolled my eyes at him. "That chick is nuts man," I tell him, biting into my banana. "Rin?" Kaito said confused. "She's the nicest person I know." I can tell Kaito is trying to be funny, but it's not really working.

"He's just mad, because Rin is the one girl who won't go out with him," Mikuo laughs again. "I never tried asking her out," I said, offended. Out of all the girls I've asked to 'go out' not a single one has ever said no. "She'd never say yes," Gakupo reminds me. "Of course she will. I bet she only beat me yesterday because she was jealous," I explain. "Yep, she was jealous," Miku says sarcastically.

I smirk at him. "Of course she was jealous. Trust me, I know chicks. You see, in her jealously got the better of her and clouded her mind. In actuality, she meant to beat Miku, but instead she accidentally beat me."

"Yeah, that's it," Gakupo chuckles. "If this is true," Mikuo begins. "Then if you ask her out she should say yes."

"Why would she say no? No one ever has."

"Fine, then I dare you to ask Rin out, and by the end of the week, get her to confess her love for you."

I smile at Mikuo. "Piece of cake." I hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the lunch. Throwing my banana peel away, I think about how I plan to win this girl's (Ren, Rin, I don't know) heart. My plan is a simple one. Ask her out, and she'll say yes. Then I'll ask if she loves me, and she'll say yes. Then break up with. I'll win the bet in 3 easy steps.

I can't wait.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

As soon as Len leaves the lunch table Kaito, Gakupo, and I run to find Rin. We find her walking to class with Miku and her other friends. "Rin," I say, pulling on her sleeve. She turns around to me and smiles, "Hi, Mikuo." For a moment, I get off track and stare at her smile. It's so beautiful.

Wait, I have something to tell her. I almost forgot. "Rin come here," I pull her away, behind the lockers in the hallway. Kaito and Gakupo come with me. "We have a proposition for you," I explain. "Go on," Rin says, looking intrigued. "We bet Len that he couldn't get you to confess your love for him by the end of the week…"

"What!" I get cut off by Rin. "He thinks I love him?" I nod, and continue with what I was saying. "I want you to agree to go out with him. Then on Friday break up with him, without ever saying you love him."

"Isn't that a little mean?" Rin asks. "Yesterday you beat him with a baseball bat," I remind her. "That's different, and it was mostly self-defense. This is messing with people's feelings and that's not right."

"We are talkin' about Len here. He has no feeling towards the girls he dates. To him they are just toys." Rin bites her lip, thinking over what I just said. She still looks hesitant. "Do it for Miku," Kaito adds. "He did cheat on your best friend."

Rin looks at me and smiles. "I think I'll do it."

* * *

**Len's POV **

*Time skip to the end of the day*

Time to put my plan in action. Time to find this Rin girl. Mikuo gave me a picture of her, so I could identify her. Why does he have a picture of Rin on hand though? Looking at the picture, I notice Rin wears a bow, and has blonde hair. Strangely she looks a lot like me.

Mikuo says that Rin is probably getting on the bus with her friends about now, so I'll go look there. To my luck, Rin is standing by the buses talking with friends. Here's my chance. Casually, I walk up and tap her shoulder. She turns around, and smiles. "Hi Len." I was right she does love me. 'Hey Rin, I was wondering will you go out with me?" I say smoothly. I can the reactions of her friends. They all look so confused.

"Yes!" Rin squeaks. Now her friends look really confused. I watch as Mikuo and Kaito whisper something in their ears. They don't look as confused now. I turn back to Rin, and she is still smiling. It's actually a really beautiful smile… wait. I'm getting distracted. Stick to the plan.

"Rin, do you love me?" I ask. "That's a sudden question?" she says. "If you want me to answer it, you'll have to go on a few dates with me." Shoot, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Er… then let's go on a date. I'll pick you up at 5:00," I tell her. "Okay," she smiles back at me. Then she returns to her friends. I have a feeling I've gotten myself into something bigger than I expected.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I can't believe I agreed to go out with Len. And what sucks is that I have to pretend to like him. FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK! I don't know if I can put up with that. Also who knows how many girls he's going out with this week. I don't want to be another one of his toys.

I guess I can't turn back now. I'll just have to grin and bear it. And at the end of all this, Len will finally get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

**Sorry for beating up Len so much. It was too much fun to stop writing about it though. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As a response to all the reviews, it seems like you guys really liked Len getting beat up with a baseball bat. It was pretty fun to write.**

**Anyway here's Ch. 3 of Betting On Love. I'll try to write Ch. 4 today or tomorrow, and post it by at least Monday. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Miku is helping me get ready for my unwanted date with Len. She's in charge of picking out my clothes. I wanted to just wear some shorts and a t-shirt, but no. Even though it's a fake date, Miku insists I have to dress like it was a real one.

She picks out a black skirt and short sleeve shirt. Then she grabs a golden cardigan, with golden ballet flats. Where did these clothes from? I've never seen them in my closet. Begrudgingly, I put on my "date" outfit and look in the mirror. I look pretty good. "Rin, you look so cute," Miku giggles, tying a golden bow in my hair. "Thanks, Miku. I just hope I don't regret going on this date."

"You'll be fine. Just have fun."

"I'm nervous though. What if I mess up, and reveal that I'm in on the bet."

"It'll be okay. But if he invites you into his bedroom, don't go in!"

"Why not?" I ask, confused. Miku smiles at me. "Rin, you're so innocent sometimes."

Downstairs I hear the doorbell ring. Is it 5:00 already? Miku rushes downstairs to answer the door. I follow her, but much more slowly. I'm not excited for this date.

When I get downstairs, Len is standing in the hall waiting for me. His hair is up in a ponytail, and he's wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. He didn't even bother to dress up! But even though he's not dressed fancy, he looks kinda cute. I almost regretting beating him with a baseball bat. Almost.

"Hi Len!" I say, in a cheery voice. "H-hi Rin," he says, blushing. Did Len Kagamine just blush and stutter? Is he nervous or something? Every time I've seen him, he always looks so calm and suave. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Let's go!" I walk up to him, and grab his arm. His face turns redder. Seriously is he sick or something? If he is, he better stay a good distance away from me tonight. "Don't be out to late," Miku tells me, acting like my mother. "Don't worry," I reply, sarcastically. Trust me. I don't intend to spend any more time then I have to with this creep. And with that me and my "date" walk out the door.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I rang the doorbell, and to my surprise Miku answered the door. It was kinda awkward, seeing as how she was one of my girlfriends yesterday. Actually did we ever officially break up? I was distracted from my thoughts as I saw Rin walk down the stairs, behind Miku.

I looked at Rin in awe. She looked so beautiful. "Hi Len," she said cheerfully. "H-hi Rin," I stammered back, feeling my cheeks go red. Why did I stutter? I never stutter, or blush for that matter. And for some reason my stomach feels funny. I hope I'm not sick.

"Let's go!" Rin tells me, grabbing my arm. I can feel my cheeks get even redder. Why is this happening? I hear Miku whisper something to Rin, but I ignore it. Right now, I can't stop staring at Rin. She's standing right next me, and looks so pretty.

Rin must have noticed me staring at her, because she pulls me outside. "Where are we going?" she asks, happily. "Uhh… where do you want to go?" I ask her back. I didn't really think about possible dates spots. "Let's go sing karaoke, then dinner," Rin suggests. "Karaoke? Um… sure," I tell her.

Rin and I walk to the Karaoke place, and we are set up in a small booth. "I'll sing first," Rin says, grabbing a mic. I have no objections to that, so I just sit down and watch.

Rin chooses a song called Meltdown. She begins to sing…

_The town is filled with brilliant light _

_The chill of anesthetic ether _

_2 AM, and I can't sleep _

_Everything is changing so fast_

Rin's singing is actually really good. During the entire song I can't take my eyes of her. And that weird feeling is still in my stomach. When Rin finishes singing, she hands me the mic. "Your turn," she smiles at me.

I choose a song called Spice! from the list of songs. The words flash on screen and I try my best to sing along. To tell the truth, I'm not the best singer in the world. At least not in my opinion.

_Wake up at 4 am, I hear your ringtone on my cellphone_

_Pick up and hear you say "So where'd you run off, and with who?"_

_I make excuses just as readily as I know you do_

_It's just the one-night stand that I look forward to_

It feels like I'm singing really bad. It's almost embarrassing. But when I'm done Rin is actually clapping for me. "You're a really good singer," she says. "No, I'm not that good," I tell her, blushing again. She stands up and grabs my hand. "You're amazing," she whispers in my ear.

I looked up at the clock in the booth and noticed that it was already 6:30. I have a date with Neru…or maybe Teto at 7:00ish, I think. "Rin, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this date short," I explain to Rin. "Why?" she whines. She sounds pretty upset. "I have a lot of homework," I lie, grabbing my sweatshirt off of my chair. I quickly run out the door, leaving Rin alone.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

He has a lot of homework. Sure, that's the truth. I know that he probably has another date with some other girl. Besides, Len doesn't do homework.

I'm glad he left though. Being that sweet to a jerk like him is sickening. So sickening that when I smiled at him, I felt like throwing up. I have to say that he's a real idiot to. One day I'm beating him with a baseball bat, and the next I'm going on a date with him, acting like I'm in love. How does he not notice something's up?

I noticed one good point about him though. He can sing pretty well. Good enough to become a professional, in my opinion. That doesn't mean I'd listen to his music. It would probably all be about kissing girls, and I'm not into that stuff.

I decide that it's probably time to leave now. I walk outside, and breathe in the fresh air. It's so much better, than being cramped in a tiny room with Len Kagamine. Maybe, I'll take a short walk before heading home.

I walk along the sidewalk that runs along all the main shops. Looking through all the windows, I can see all sorts of things. There's a toy store, clothing store, and lots of others. As I walk, I'm attracted to this one jewelry store. As walk to the window, I can see there is a beautiful orange necklace. I can't help, but stare at it. I wish I could buy it, but I have almost no money.

I'm about to walk away, when I hear footsteps behind ne. I whip around to see that it's Len. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought you had homework."

"Umm…about that…" he tried to explain. "You forgot where your date with one of your other girlfriends was didn't you. And you don't want to go the rest of the night without a girl at your side, so you came running back to me," I fill in the blanks for him. "Am I right?"

"Yeah…" he says softly. "What?" I say, putting my hand over my ear. "Yes!" he yells. I smile at him. "Better. Now let's go get dinner, which you'll be paying for." Len tries to protest, but I cut him off. After all, he did try to run off with another girl. The least he could do is pay.

The two of us walk quietly to a small café called Ann's. We take a seat inside, and wait for someone to serve us. There is a long awkward silence as soon as we sit down. It's fine with me. Honestly, I don't enjoy talking with Len. I grab my Iphone from my pocket and start to play Angry Birds, completely ignoring Len.

"Uhh, Rin?" Len says. "What?" I reply rudely. "Can't you see I'm kinda busy?" I point to my Iphone. Then I remember the plan. I forgot I have to be nice to him. "That can wait," I say in a cheery tone of voice, hoping he forgets what I said before.

A lady in a white dress with very blonde hair walks up to our table. "Hi I'm Sweet Ann, and I'll be your server today. Can I get your drinks?" she says very politely. "Water for me," I tell her, then returning to my phone. One more pig left. "Water for me too," I hear Len tell the waitress.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and me finally beating the level I was on, Sweet Ann comes back with our drinks. "Two waters for the lovers," she says sweetly. "We aren't lovers," I snap at her, trying to set the record straight. Len shifts uncomfortably in his seat. It's not like he really cares if we're lovers or not, though. I'm just one of his "toys" that he's using to win a bet.

"So what'll the two of you be eating tonight?" Sweet Ann asks, changing the topic. "We could share something," Len suggests. "No, thank you," I say, a bit irritated that he would even think that I'd share food with him. "I think I'll have some dessert. One orange sorbet for me," I tell Sweet Ann. She nods, writing my order down on her pad of paper. "And you?" she asks, turning to Len. "Banana Split," Len tells her. "Your orders will be ready in a few minutes," Sweet Ann tells us both, before walking away.

"So Rin, you're a good singer." Len says, trying to start a conversation. "You really think so?" I ask, sweetly, trying to act all sweet and innocent. I feel like I'm gonna hurl. Len smiles at me. "Yeah. You could be a professional."

"No I couldn't," I reply softly, blushing (which was fake). "Here's your desserts," Sweet Ann says, suddenly appearing at our table. "One banana split and one orange sorbet. Enjoy." She walks away to go collect other orders.

I eat my sorbet silently, not even bothering to look at Len. Do I seriously have to put up with this guy for a whole week? I don't know if I can even make it through the rest of dessert. Len and I finish our desserts in silence. Then I made Len pay the bill. I'm such a great date aren't I?

The two of us walked outside the café, and that's when I decided the date was over. "Bye Len," I wave sweetly, with an over exaggerated smile on my face. "Wait Rin. Do you wanna come over to my house?" Len asks with a devilish glint in his eye. I recall what Miku said about going to Len's house. "If he asks, don't go in his room!" Miku had warned me. Better off not going to his house at all.

"No thanks. I have homework," I smile at him, skipping away. Without even turning around, I can tell Len is probably confused. I bet no girl has ever refused an invitation to go to Len Kagamine's house before. I skip all the way home, out of joy that the date is finally over.

When I get back to Miku's house, it's about 8:00, and Miku is waiting for me at the door. "How was it, Rin?" Miku pesters me with questions. "It was miserable," I tell her. "I wanted to punch Len in his smug, little face."

"Good thing you didn't," Mikuo hollers, walking into hallway. "Otherwise you would've ruined the plan."

"We wouldn't want that," I giggled. "Now I'm going upstairs to put on pajamas. I'm tired from putting up with that jerk all night."

"Good Night Rin," Mikuo waves as I walk up the stairs. "Good Night Mikuo," I laugh, waving back to him.

* * *

**Len's POV**

When I asked Rin if she wanted to come to my house, she refused my invitation. No girl has ever done that. And she keeps acting like she hates me one minute, then acting like she loves me the next. What's up with that?

Despite, Rin's strange personality, I actually had fun, even though the two of us didn't get to "hang out" at my house afterwards. On my walk home, I can't stop thinking about Rin. I think about her hair, and beautiful blue eyes. That weird feeling comes back in my stomach.

Do I keep getting this feeling because of Rin? I've never had it with any other girl before. And trust me, I've dated a lot of girls. I grab my phone from my pocket, and scroll through my list of contacts. I can spot at least 3 girls that I'm currently going out with.

For some reason, I want to break up with them. It was just a sudden urge that came over me. I called all of them, right there on the sidewalk, and broke up with them all. Except for Rin. For some reason, I didn't call her. I didn't want to call her. I wanted to keep her.

But why? Maybe it's just because I need her to win the bet. Yeah, that's why. It's not like I like her or anything. She's just another game piece on my chess board. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this chapter done way earlier than I planned. Yes! And since I had some extra time, I though I'd respond to some reviews. So here I go.**

**Animaniac3041- Thank for the compliment. I'm taking an advanced reading and English class, so I hope my grammar would be good. Otherwise, I'd be in big trouble.**

**Hi- I've noticed that is a continual pattern in a lot of Rin and Len stories. I'll try to break away from the normal, but please know, I'm a sucker for happy endings. **

**Chemical Emotion- I'll try to not to move the story to fast. I have a habit of doing that. I really want there to be a few more chapters, so I'll try not to move to fast.**

**Okay, anyway here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin! Wake up!" Miku yelled, hitting my face with a pillow. "Go away," I mumbled. "Let me sleep…"

"But Len's here," Miku added, smiling. "What?" I shot right up out of my bed. "You're kidding right?"

"No. He's seriously downstairs."

"Make him leave!" I screamed, hitting Miku with my pillow. Miku shook her finger in my face. "Now Rin, is that anyway to treat your 'boyfriend'?"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I hit Miku again. Miku sighed, "I don't like him either. It's disgusting that he's even in my house. Please get dressed, and go say hello though."

"Fine," I grumbled, slowly getting out of bed. Miku smiled at me, and closed the door to my room as she walked out. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some black shorts and a white shirt. After I got dressed, I tied my white bow in my hair, and grabbed my backpack.

As I walked out of my room, Mikuo was standing in the hallway watching Len. "Mikuo, what are you doing?" I asked. "H-huh?" He said, returning to our world. I pointed at Len in the hallway, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" He trailed off, glaring at Len. Did Len do something to Mikuo? Mikuo seems pretty pissed at him. "Rin, do you actually like Len?" Mikuo asked, gloomily. "Of course not," I laughed. "I'm just doing this for Kaito and you." Mikuo's sad face, perked up, and he started to smile. "You're doing it for me?" He asked in a very happy tone. "Yes…" I asked, extremely confused.

"Rin!" Miku yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled back down. I waved to Mikuo. "Bye, see you later!" I skipped down the stairs, and waved at Len. "Hi Len!" Len's eyes quickly flew to me, as I stood in front of him. His face started to turn red. "H-hey…" he stammered. "W-want to walk to school together?"

"Sure!" I said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Honestly, I'd rather ride the bus with Miku and Mikuo, and all my other friends. Also, the school is like a 30 minute walk from here. I guess I can't say no though. "Let me grab breakfast first," I told Len, walking into the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen for an orange. "Miku, did you buy any more oranges?" I asked Miku, who was standing in the kitchen staring down Len. "In the cabinet, next to the fridge," she said, her gaze never leaving Len's face. I grabbed a beautiful orange, out of the cabinet, and began to peel it. "Let's go Len!" I said, jumping to Len's side. "Ok," he replied softly.

The two of us walked out the door, but not before Miku gave Len some pretty scary warnings. "Len, if you lay a finger on Rin, I will twist your insides out, and feed them to the dogs," she said, almost staring into his soul. It was really creepy. I could tell Len was uncomfortable under Miku's death glare. "You wouldn't…" He said, cautiously. "She would," I said, grabbing Len's arm, pulling him outside. As much as I hate Len, nobody deserves to have their insides turned out.

Len and I started to walk to school, and I can already tell that we're gonna be late. Stupid Len. As the two of us walk, Len slowly starts to move his hand towards mine. And I slowly move my hands away. There is no way I'm holding hands with this creep.

* * *

**Len's POV**

The silence is really awkward. Neither of us have said anything, since we got outside. Maybe, I should try to hold hands with her. That'll get her for sure. I move my hand closer to her, but I notice she keeps moving hers away. This girl is playing hard to get.

"So Rin… Why do you live with Miku?" I asked, giving up on trying to hold hands. "My parents are on a long business trip in America," she said softly. "Miku offered to let me stay with her."

"How's Mikuo? Does he act like an idiot, like always?"

"No, he's actually really nice. He makes me feel at home. He is one of my best friends," Rin said, a little louder. "You're really close?" I asked, a hint of disappointment in my voice. "Uh-huh," she replies, smiling.

For a moment, I feel a pang of jealously. Does Rin like Mikuo? I can tell that he has a crush on her. But why should I care if she likes him? I'm gonna dump her as soon as I win the bet, anyway.

The rest of the walk was dead silent. While we walked, I couldn't help but admire her blonde hair reflecting the sunlight. Even though Rin wasn't the most beautiful girl I know, but she was mesmerizing. I couldn't turn away. Rin must have noticed me staring at me. "What are you looking at?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "N-nothing…" I stuttered, looking away.

I watched Rin pull her phone from her pocket. "Shoot, we're gonna be late!" she exclaimed, starting to sprint. "Rin, wait!" I yelled, trying to race after her. Man, she's fast. She's like 200 meters ahead of me, and shows no signs of stopping.

I arrive at school 2 minutes after Rin gets there. When I arrive, I don't see her everywhere. She must have already left for class. "Hey man," I heard someone call behind. I swerved around, to see Kaito and Gakupo. "Hey guys."

"How far have you gotten with Rin?" Gakupo asked, nudging my arm. "Nowhere," I sighed. "She's playing hard to get."

"That's weird," Kaito said, laughing. Gakupo smacked Kaito on the head. "You idiot," he hissed. What was that all about? "Anyway…" I said, trying to change the subject. "We should probably get to class."

"I think that's a good idea," Kaito said, rubbing his head. The three of us walked to class, later to be joined by Mikuo. For once, I actually got to class on time.

When we got to class, everyone was surprised to see me on time. Even Ms. Meiko seemed to be in awe. Do I really show up late that much? I sat down in my seat, behind Mikuo. I noticed that Rin was talking with the girl behind her, and they were looking at me. I shot Rin one of my winning smiles, but all she did was roll her eyes and turn away. What is wrong with this girl? Girls usually melt when I smile at them. It looks like I'll have to dig deeper in my bag of tricks, if I want to win over Rin.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

Len is stupid if he thinks that he'll be able to win Rin's heart with just one of his stupid smiles. It'll take a lot more to win over Rin. Trust me, I would know. I've been crushing on her, for years now, and have not yet won her heart.

I think as soon as this dumb bet is over, I'm gonna ask her out. I think I'll have a pretty good chance. Rin doesn't seem to have her eye on any other guys right now, especially not Len.

"Let's get class," Ms. Meiko said, clapping her hands together. There's my cue. Time to take a nap.

*Time skip to lunch*

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Hi guys," I bounced over to sit next to all my friends at our lunch table. To my surprise, I noticed Miku wasn't there. "Where's Miku?" I asked, sitting down. "Kaito wanted to talk to her in private," Gumi giggled. "Finally," I giggled along with her. "It's about time."

I heard footsteps behind us. When turned around, I saw Gakupo, Len, and Mikuo. "What do you guys want?" I asked them. Gakupo shrugged. "I wanted to spend some time with my girl," he said, smiling at Luka. I saw her blush back at him. "I just wanted to hang," Mikuo said, taking a seat next to me. "Okay," I smiled. I watched Len glare at Mikuo, as he sat down beside me. I wonder why?

"Mikuo, shouldn't I be the one to sit next to my girlfriend," Len said, pointing at me. "It's fine, Len," I told him, smiling at Mikuo. I would rather sit with Mikuo than Len. Len frowned at me, and sat next to Gumi.

"So Kaito finally got the guts to ask out Miku?" Mikuo asked me. "Yep," I laughed. "It's about time our blue-headed ice cream freak asked her out!"

* * *

**Len's POV**

I watched Mikuo and Rin laugh and talk together. I felt jealous again. And Mikuo is trying to make me loose the bet, by trying to win over. Well, he won't succeed. I will emerge victorious.

"Hey Rin. Wanna go on a date again?" I asked her, glaring at Mikuo. "Umm… sure?" she said, a little confused. "Great," I smiled back at her. "Let's go tomorrow _(Just to be clear, tomorrow would be Wednesday). _I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Ok," Rin said turning back to Mikuo. I could see Mikuo's face raging with anger. That's right, be angry. There's no way I'm letting you win Rin. And for some reason, I'm reluctant to let her go, even when the bet is over. But I can't stay with her. That would ruin my image. Plus, there are still many other girls yet to get the gift called me. It wouldn't be fair if Rin kept me all to herself.

*Time skip to the end of the day*

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Len asked me to walk home with him today, but I gladly refused. I told him I had lots of homework, and the bus ride home would be a lot faster. Fortunately, he took that as an acceptable answer and left me alone. Thank God.

Being around Len is so annoying. I have to act like I love him. Gross. I know he thinks he's hot stuff, but in reality he's just some sleazy playboy who loves to toy with unfortunate girls' hearts. And I bet he's pretty confused as to why I haven't fallen head over heels for him yet. Truthfully, I wish this bet ended yesterday.

Another annoying thing is that Gumi thinks that I can change Len. She believes that love between us will blossom, and he will stop his playboy ways for good. I think Gumi reads too much fanfiction. This isn't some love story between two made up characters. This is reality, and stuff like that just doesn't happen.

On the bus ride home, I eager to hear the details of Miku and Kaito's secret talk. "What did Kaito want to talk about?" I ask Miku, while Kaito has his back turned talking to Gakupo. "Yeah!" Gumi and Luka chime in. They are eager to learn to. "He asked me out!" Miku replies, excitingly. "Did you say Yes? You better have said yes!" I tell her. "Of course I said yes!" Miku blushed. "I've had a crush on Kaito since forever."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah."

"Like I said before. Two idiots like you two would be perfect together," I laughed. Leave it to Miku and Kaito to have extreme crushes on each other, but never have the courage to ask the other one out.

"Here's an idea!" I exclaim. "How about you and Kaito go on a double date with me and Len? It would the date much more tolerable," I tell Miku. "That'd be so much fun!" Miku squeals. "I'll text Kaito right now." She whips out her blue phone, and begins to text furiously. "Kaito thinks it'll be fun," Miku says, looking up from her phone. "Awesome," I smile.

I should probably tell Len of the change of plans, but I don't have his number. I know. What kind of girlfriend doesn't have her boyfriend's number? I don't want his number though, and I definitely don't want him calling me.

When the bus arrives at my stop, I hop off with Miku and Mikuo. The three of us walk home, talking about Miku and Kaito. "Mikuo, did you know Miku had a crush on Kaito?" I ask Mikuo. "Seriously?" he replies, amazed. "You liked him, but you never asked him out," he said, turning to Miku. Miku blushed, "Well, I was afraid he'd turn me down." Mikuo facepalms himself and begins to laugh. "Only idiots like you two," he laughs.

When we get home, Miku starts making afterschool snacks. She's making leek brownies. As gross as that sounds, I actually like them. Plus, it's the only leek food I can actually stand to eat. While the brownies are baking in the oven, my cellphone starts to ring.

I walk over to pick it up, and it's an unknown number. "Hello, this is Rin Kagamine speaking," I say, answering the phone. "Hey babe," I hear a voice on the other end. "Len?" I ask, confused. "The one and only," the voice on the other end says. "How did you get my number?" I ask. "I have my ways," Len replies. He just got a little creepier.

"What do you need?" I ask sweetly. "I just wanted to hear your voice," he says smugly. "That's so sweet!" I say, trying to keep my sarcasm out of my voice. "By the way, Kaito and Miku are joining us tomorrow for a double date," I inform him. "Oh, k'" Len replies, his tone of voice sounds slightly hurt. He wasn't looking forward to the two of us going out alone, was he?

"I gotta go Len. Miku made brownies," I tell him, hanging up. I rush over to the kitchen, where Miku's brownies are cooling. "Who's ready to eat?" Miku asks, smiling. Suddenly Mikuo appears out of nowhere. Typical Mikuo, showing up as soon as there's food. "I'm hungry," he says, reaching out to touch the brownies.

"No!" Miku yells, slapping Mikuo's hand. "Let me cut them first!" Did I ever mention how much I love living with these two?

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin wants to go on a double date, huh. For some reason, I'm a little disappointed. I wanted to spend a little alone time with her. Not like that, for all you people with dirty minds. I thought we could just hang out a bit. Go to a restaurant, see a movie or something. I guess that won't happen now though.

I decided to take a little walk outside. As I walk, I find myself passing by a group of stores that Rin and I had walked by on our first date. I walked by a jewelry store and noticed an orange necklace in the window. It was the one Rin had been looking at before. Only 8,000 ¥. Pretty cheap. Did I mention that I was rich?

I walked into the jewelry store, and asked the man at the register if he could grab the necklace. He gladly brought it out for me to see. It was pretty nice, and would look beautiful on Rin. I decided to buy it for her. I grabbed 8,000 ¥ from my pockets (yes, I carry that much with me), and paid the man.

I left the store with the necklace in a small bag. I planned on giving to Rin on Friday. Then I thought to myself, "Why did you buy that? You've never bought gifts for a girl before. Why do it for Rin?" Then I came to a scary realization. I wanted to show Rin how much I cared for her, because I had fallen for Rin Kagamine.

* * *

**I bet that ending wasn't surprising. You probably could've guessed that Len loved Rin. And I've noticed whenever I write, I like to make Len suffer. I don't know why that is. I also always make Kaito not very bright (if you know what I mean). I wonder why...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm updating early! I might even get 2 chapters done in one day. I thought I wouldn't have time because of watching the Olympics, but I'm a good multitasker. Anyway review response time.**

**InTheShadowsOfHeros- A CREDIT CARD! How come I didn't think of that. It totally slipped my mind. Also, I really like Gumi in this story too. She always has so much energy and is so happy. **

**Epic-Pachirisu15- I try to update my stories as fast as I can. I know when I read fanfictions, I hate to wait for people to update. Some people take so long, I forget about their story before it's even finished,**

**Siyani- Nice guys finish last! (Love that song btw). That is something that applies to Rin x Len stories with Mikuo. I kinda feel bad for him, but I will always be Rin x Len.**

**Disclaimer: I ony on the story not the characters**

**Okay back to the story.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! I slammed my hand on the alarm clock that Miku had just bought for me. I guess she got tired of waking me up every day. BEEP! BEEP! I hit the clock again, but the beeping wouldn't stop. "Shut up!" I screamed, grabbing the clock on my nightstand. Finally the beeping ceased, but by then I was already wide awake. Stupid alarm clock.

I quickly got dressed, choosing a pair of black shorts and a dark blue shirt. To go along with that, I also grabbed a black vest with fur on the collar. Then I walked over to my mirror, tying in my bow, as always. I grabbed my backpack from beside the mirror, and headed downstairs.

To my surprise, no one was down there. I looked at the kitchen clock and it was 6:00! School doesn't start until like 8:30. I just lost 2 hours of sleep, thanks to that stupid alarm clock. Sighing, I grabbed an orange from a bowl on the counter. I slowly began to eat it, savoring every bite. When I finished my orange, it was only 6:07. Great, now what am I supposed to do for the next 2 hours.

I looked out the window, and noticed the sun was beginning to rise. It might be a nice time for a short walk outside. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it for Miku and Mikuo.

Went for a short walk. Probably be back before bus comes.

-Rin

Yeah, that'll be good. I set the note on the kitchen table, and walked outside. It was still a little cold, but not too bad. The sun was beginning to rise, and the sky was full of beautiful oranges and reds. I decided to walk to a nearby park, one that me and Miku played at all the time when we were little. I walked along the sidewalk that went through the rest of Miku's neighborhood.

In about 20 minutes I arrived at the park. It was empty, as I had expected. Nobody comes to play at a park at 6:30. I sat down on an old bench on top of a hill, overlooking the entire park. I could see all the trees, flowers, and the river flowing down below me. The sky was starting to turn bluer, losing its reds and oranges. It was beautiful.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. Maybe it was just a runner running by. Miku tells me there are crazy people who wake up early in the morning just to go running! Isn't that crazy. I don't even bother to turn around to face the runner, until I hear a THUD! on the ground.

I quickly get off the bench, and race over to help the runner, who had tripped on something on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to help him up. "I'm fine," he said, looking up at me. I found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Len!" I scream, pulling away from the runner. "Didn't expect to see you here, Rinny," Len laughed. I crossed my arms and pouted at him. "Never call me that again," I commanded. "Well, I'll be leaving now." I stood up, and turn around, prepared to walk away. "Wait!" Len called to me. Reluctantly, I turned around. "Yes?" I tried to ask sweetly. "Do you want to walk with me?" Len asked. Since I had nothing better to do, I agreed.

"So you're a runner," I asked Len, as the two of us walked back to Miku's house. "You can't look as awesome as I do without a little exercise," Len laughed. He is such a self-conceited jerk. I can't understand how he get girls to go out with him. "What were you doing?" Len asked me. "Did you plan to meet me here?"

"I woke up early and decided to take a walk. That's it," I told him. Len smiled at me. "You're lucky. You get to spend some extra time with me," he said, putting him arm on my shoulder. "So lucky," I reply, pushing his arm off. "Come on Rin. You were so excited to go out with me, but you back away at every move I try to make," Len complained. Crap, did he catch on. No, he's too stupid. "I just want to take things easy," I tell him. That's a believable excuse. "Whatever you say," Len mumbled, putting his arms at his side.

* * *

**Len's POV **

She wants to take it slow! I don't have time for her to take it slow. The bet ends in 3 days. And as much as I like Rin, I still need to win that bet. There has to be a way to speed things up. We do have a date tonight, but it's a double date. I don't think we'll be able to get much done. Especially with Kaito and Miku around.

What's the easiest way to get her to confess to me? What if I…that's it. I grabbed Rin's hands, and turned her towards me. "Len…?" she asked, cautiously. "What are you…?" I cut her off. I pulled her close, as I felt my lips touch hers. They tasted like oranges, so sweet. It didn't last long though. Rin quickly pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed, slapping me in the face. Ouch. "We are dating," I explained. "And we haven't had our first kiss yet." Rin's face turned red, and she looked like she was about to cry. She turned around, and began to run away. "Rin!" I called, chasing after her.

"Leave me alone!" she cried. I could see the tears flying off her face, as she ran. "Come back!" I cried, almost catching up to her. Then Rin turned around, with an angry look on her face. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. She wound up her leg, and took a good kick at my shin. I fell on the ground in pain. Damn, this girl kicks hard.

Rin began to run away again, but this time I couldn't follow her. I really messed up this time.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

That jerk! That self-conceited playboy! I could feel the tears streaming down my face. That idiot just ruined the most important part of my entire teenage life. I ran all the way to Miku's house crying. I slammed the door, as I ran inside. Miku and Mikuo were already awake by then.

"Rin, what happened?" Miku cried, rushing to my side. "L-len…" I sobbed, trying to get out my words. "Len what?" Miku and Mikuo questioned in unison. "H-he k-kissed me!" I cried, burying my face in my hands. "What's wrong with that?" Mikuo asked. I watched Miku stand up and slap him in the face. "Go to your room!" She commanded, almost like his mother. "I'm older than you," Mikuo protested. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Go!" Miku screamed, pointing towards Mikuo's room. He slowly sulked away. Miku can be pretty scary when she wants to. Miku turned back to me. "What happened?"

I explained between sobs how I had met Len at the park and that he'd kissed me. "Why are you so upset about that?" Miku asked, sympathetically. "B-because," I started. "I haven't had my first kiss." At the age 15, it sounded so shameful. But it was true. I didn't date many guys, and when I did none of them felt…right. So I never kissed them.

"You haven't kissed a guy yet!" Miku exclaimed. "Quiet," I hushed her. "Sorry," she said quietly, listening to the rest of my story. "I wanted my first kiss to be special. I wanted it to be with someone I really loved. Instead, it was taken by some self-absorbed bastard." I began to cry again.

"It'll be okay," Miku said, patting my head. "Pretend it never happened. If you didn't want to kiss him, it wasn't official, so it doesn't count."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. Now let's go to school," Miku pulled me up, and we walked out the door. During the bus ride to school, I was silent. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I could tell all my friends were watching me, worried, but they didn't speak up.

"Miku, are we still on for that double-date tonight?" Kaito asked, trying to break the ice. Miku turned to me. "Only if Rin wants to."

"It's fine with me. I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," I mumbled. Hanging out with Miku and Kaito later would lift my spirit, even if Len was there. I just wouldn't talk to him. I decided that I wouldn't get upset over Len. I resumed my usual chipper attitude, and tried to forget about this morning.

*Time skip to lunch*

As soon as I sat down to eat, my friends pestered me with questions. "What happened this morning with Len?" Gumi asked. "Did you talk to him about it?" I explained to Gumi and Luka about this morning. When I finished, I saw Luka's face turn red with anger. "So help me, if he ever lays another finger on you…" Luka growled angrily. Did I mention Luka is even scarier than Miku when mad.

"It's fine, Luka. Calm down," I told her. The red in her face faded a bit. "I've forgotten about it already," I explained to her. "And no I didn't talk to him about," I answered Gumi's second question. "Are you still going on a date with him?" Gumi asked. "Yeah," I mumbled softly.

"You shouldn't," Luka exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table. "Don't you see this jerk is taking advantage of you? I've been there. I know what it's like!"

"Luka, I'm only doing it for the bet. It's not like I love him or anything," I reminded her. And as if I'd ever go out with Len my own pleasure. Luka sat back down in her seat, and quickly went back to eating her tuna. The rest of lunch, our conversation purposefully avoided Len.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"What the heck did you do to Rin?" Mikuo asked, as my friends and I sat down to eat. "I have no idea, I just kissed her," I told him. Honestly, I have no idea why she would've been upset. All I did was kiss her. And girls usually love it when I kiss them.

"I heard a rumor that Rin hasn't had her first kiss yet," a quiet voice interrupted. I turned to see a boy with blonde hair like mine, with a bird on his shoulder. He also had something wrong with his eye. There was a bandage wrapped around. "Who are you?" I asked, rudely.

The boy bowed, and introduced himself. "I'm Oliver, and this is my bird James," the boy pointed to the bird on his shoulder. "It's a pleasure to talk to you, Mr. Kagamine."

"Mr.?" I said, confused. "Anyway, kid. What do you know about Rin?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"Rumor is she hasn't had her first kiss, because she has been waiting for the perfect guy. I also heard that she's been working with Mik…" Oliver abruptly stopped. I turned behind me and thought I saw Mikuo and Gakupo nodding their heads, but I guess I was just imagining it.

"Thanks for the info…Oliver," I said, shooing the boy and his bird away. "A pleasure, Mr. Kagamine," Oliver bowed again, before running off. "So she's never had her first kiss," I said, turning back to my friends. "Why would she be upset getting her first kiss, from yours truly?" I asked.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," Kaito snickered. My stomach started to hurt as soon as Kaito said that. "I don't think that's it" I tell him, trying to comfort myself. "Maybe I'll just ask her later. Are we still having that double-date?" I ask Kaito. "Yep, we're going to that fancy restaurant called Twin Drills," he tells me.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Don't know, but everyone says they have really good ice cream," Kaito squealed, like a little school girl. If he wasn't so tall, I'm sure most people would mistake him for a 3rd grader. "Ok," I said. "Can't wait."

* * *

**I'm gonna try for another chapter today. I'll type as fast as I can. Don't know how much I'll get done though. Water Polo is on for the Olympics, and it's pretty exciting. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 chapters done in one day! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters. **

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I'M SO EXCITED! IT'S MY FIRST DATE WITH KAITO! Sorry, am I too excited? I can't help it though. We are going to a fancy restaurant called Twin Drills. The name even sounds fancy. I wonder if they have leeks on the menu. I hope they do. OH, I'M SO EXCITED. And Rin is coming too, even if stupid Len comes with her. I won't let him ruin my first date.

Maybe tonight Kaito will kiss me. No, it's too soon, but if he did… THAT'D BE SO AMAZING! Now I have to decide what to wear. Should I wear a dress or a skirt? Should I put my hair in a bun or pigtails? What about hair accessories? Now I feel really nervous. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Miku, you're over reacting!" I try to calm down Miku as she stresses about what she's gonna wear. "Rin, help me!" Miku pleads. Sighing, I reach into Miku's closet and grab a plaid skirt and yellow top. Miku frowns at me. "I forgot. You have no fashion sense," she tells me. "If you didn't want my help…" I say, lying back down on the bed.

After another hour of searching, Miku finally decides what to wear. She chooses a simple white dress with a small pink bow on the front. She puts a small white flower in her hair to top of her outfit. Miku looks really pretty. Sometimes I wish I was as pretty as she was.

"Your turn," Miku says, pointing at me. "What?" I asked confused. Miku begins to rummage through the closet a bit more. "This would look perfect on you!" she squeals. She pulls out a white dress, with yellow on the bottom and an orange bow on the top along with a brown half-sweater with fur. "It'd be so cute on you!" Miku says, handing me the outfit. "You can wear these tights with it too," she hands me a pair of brown tights. "Fine," I sigh as I change.

When I'm done, I look in the mirror and am pretty pleased. I look pretty cute. "Rin, you're so pretty," Miku says, putting on her make- up. "Thanks," I reply shyly. Unlike Miku, I don't like wearing make-up. It makes me feel artificial, and I think it makes me look even uglier.

After Miku is done putting on make-up, the two of us walk downstairs to wait for our dates. Miku seems so excited to go out with Kaito. However I am not the least bit excited to go on a date with Len. As the two of wait in the hall, Mikuo comes over to talk.

"You're going on a date with Len?" Mikuo asks me. I can detect a hint of jealously in his voice. "Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to it," I tell him. He smiles when I say that. "Well try to have fun anyway, especially you Miku. But warn Kaito if he does something wrong." Mikuo cracked his knuckles, and I saw Miku flinch. Even though Kaito and Mikuo are best friends, Mikuo us very protective of his sister.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Miku squealed eagerly. She raced over and opened the door. "Hi Kaito!" She smiled at the blue-haired boy on her doorstep. "H-hi…" Kaito blushed furiously. I notice that Len is standing next to Kaito. "Hi Len!" I say happily, though inside I'm throwing up. Now it's Len's turn to blush. "Hi," he says quietly.

"Let's get going!" Miku yelled, grabbing Kaito's arm. I followed behind them with Len walking beside me. We walked to Kaito's car (yes, he can drive. He is 16 after all). It was a Toyota Corolla, and it was blue and had some sort of ice cream decal on it. What an idiot.

Miku and I sat in the back seat, while Len and Kaito sat in the front. The restaurant was only a 10 minute drive. Soon we arrived, and we all got out.

We walked to the front of the restaurant, and saw the sign that said TWIN DRILLs in flashing pink lights. We walked inside and were lead to our seats by a long blonde haired waitress.

The four of us sat down quietly unsure of what to talk about. "So how about that weather," Miku said. "It's been nice," Len replied. I nodded in agreement. "So, Kaito. Do you like dating Miku?" I ask. "S-she's so amazing," Kaito nods, stuttering. I watch Miku blush a little.

Finally our waitress comes to take our orders. It's the same girl who lead us to our seats. "Hi, I'm Lily and welcome to Twin Drills. I shall be your server this evening," she smiled. "What can I get you four to drink?"

I decided on orange juice, while everyone else got water. We all took a look at the menu to see what we wanted for dinner. "They have 64 flavors of ice cream!" Kaito exclaimed, pointing to a page of the menu dedicated to the stuff. "And Leek Soup!" Miku added.

I looked at the menu and saw noodles with orange sauce. That sounds…interesting. Maybe I'll try that. I look up from my menu at Len. He is staring at his menu, not looking up at me. That's fine with me. I don't like his face too much either.

Lily comes back with all our drinks and asks what we want for dinner. "Leek Soup for me!" Miku says. "The noodles with orange sauce," I add. "Len, what are you having?" I ask. "The plantain and shrimp hash please (it's a real recipe)," he tells Lily. "And I want a scoop of every type of ice cream you have," Kaito exclaimed. Lily gave him a funny look, but still wrote the order down. "You're meals will be here momentarily," she smiled.

"Did you two confess your love for each other yet?" Kaito asked me and Len randomly. "No!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air. Len didn't say anything. He just looked at the table. He seems out of sorts. Maybe he's sick or something. "Len, you feelin' okay?" I ask. "I'm fine," he replies quietly.

I start to laugh. "You know when you're nice and quiet like this you're almost tolerable. It's sweet," I tell him. That actually wasn't a lie. If Len acted like this more often, maybe I actually would like him. My ideal guy would act like that. Quiet, but still kind and romantic. Len looked up at me, and smiled a little. I smiled back.

* * *

**Len's POV**

What does she mean I'm tolerable? Anyway, she thinks I'm sweet, and then she smiled at me. That made me feel really good. I was kinda depressed when we got here. I was thinking about this morning. If I was Rin's first kiss, and she ran away crying, does that mean she doesn't like me. I forgot all about that though when she smiled at me. It really was a beautiful smile.

After a few minutes, Lily brought our food. As we ate Kaito and Miku chatted up a storm. They talked about everything from ice cream to school to teddy bears. While Rin and I sat in silence. As we ate, my eyes kept drifting up to match Rin's. Hers were so beautiful, and just thinking about them made my heart soar.

It's weird. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I used to just go out with girls for the fun of it. Maybe I was searching for the perfect girl, but I got so caught up in the kissing and stuff I forgot. But now it doesn't even matter. I finally found the perfect girl. I just hope she likes me back.

I can't tell if she does or not. Sometimes she is always smiling around me, but other times she hates me. Maybe it's because she's a girl. I've never been able to figure them out.

"How has your evening been?" a lady with pink hair in 2 drill like ponytails asked us, as she walked by our table. "I'm Teto, the manager," she introduced herself. "You're ice cream is awesome!" Kaito told her pointing to the 64 scoops of ice cream he had in the bowl in front on him. "I'm glad," Teto smiled at him, before she walked away to go talk to other tables.

The rest of dinner went by quietly since there wasn't much to talk about. When we were finished, Miku suggested we go to the park for a while. We all loaded into Kaito's car, and drove there.

When we arrived the moon was out and fully visible in the sky. It was really beautiful. The four of us sat down on a bench, and stared at the moon. Then I heard some weird noises beside me. When I turned I saw Miku and Kaito making out. It was awkward. Is this how other people like when they catch me kissing my girlfriends in the halls?

I slowly slid closer to Rin on the bench. Partly because I wanted to make a move, partly because Miku and Kaito were starting to gross me out. But every time I slid closer to Rin, she'd slide a little bit farther away. Why does she keep playing hard to get?

Soon Rin was sitting at the very edge of the bench, with nowhere else to slide. I slid next to her and put my arm on her shoulder. Instead of shaking my arm off, Rin just sighed and looked up at the moon. I looked up along with her. It was truly beautiful.

* * *

**Rin's POV **

I let Len keep his arm on me. For once I didn't mind it. The Len who was sitting next to me now is a different Len than I knew on Monday. This Len is sweet and quiet, while the other one was self-centered and a pig. I stole a glance at Len and noticed that he actually was pretty cute. Maybe if he stays quiet and sweet, I won't hate him anymore.

Next to Len I can hear strange noises. I know immediately that it's Kaito and Miku. They don't waste much time do they. I'm just glad Len didn't try to kiss me. I guess he learned his lesson this morning. But I guess I did overreact. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, but Len is special to me. Not like a boyfriend, but more of a best friend.

"Len," I whisper. He turns to me. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about this morning. I overreacted."

"It's okay," he smiled at me. And I couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly someone's cellphone rang. It was mine. I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and opened it. It was a text from Mikuo.

**To: Rin**

**From: Mikuo**

**Make sure you don't kiss Len!**

Why would he text me something like that right now. Why does he care?

**To: Mikuo **

**From: Rin**

**Why? **

**To: Rin**

**From: Mikuo**

**The Bet! **

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I was about to text Mikuo back when I noticed Len, Kaito, and Miku staring at me. "It was Mikuo. He wanted to see how Miku and I were," I lied, trying to escape the awkward situation. I quickly turned my phone off and stuck it in my pocket.

Miku and Kaito finally stopped kissing, and admired the beautiful moon with Len and me. It was wonderful.

Soon it began to get cold, and we had school tomorrow so we all piled into Kaito's car. Kaito dropped Miku and me off at home. The two of us waved good bye as the two boys drove away. "Did you have fun?" Miku asked me. "Kinda," I shrugged. Miku smiled at me. "I'm not so mad about you being with Len anymore. He's been acting different. Now I think you two would be perfect together."

"Hold the phone," I said. "Len might be acting a bit nicer, but that doesn't mean I want to date him for real."

"Whatever you say," Miku smiled, skipping up the stairs, to put on pajamas. I was about to go upstairs, when I was stopped by Mikuo.

"You didn't kiss him right?" Mikuo asked. I laughed, "No, of course not. Why do you care anyways?" Mikuo shifted uncomfortably. "The thing is…Rin…. I err….like you."

I froze on the spot. He likes me? This is bad. It's not like I love any other guys or anything but Mikuo is like my best friend. "Mikuo that's so sweet," I say, trying to let him down easy. "But you're my best friend, and I'm not ready for a relationship."

"You're dating Len."

"That's only because of the bet. That you made me do. Remember?" I told him. "Look," I sighed. "You're a nice guy and I hate to do this to you. But I still want you to be my best friend. And if it makes you feel any better, Gumi is looking for a boyfriend. I'm sure you'd be better off with her than me."

Actually, Gumi has a crush on Mikuo. She does a real good job of masking it though. I didn't even know until she told me. Sometimes I even doubt that she likes him because she never shows it. But I think that Mikuo and Gumi would be a good couple. Gumi could make Mikuo a bit more exciting, and Mikuo could tone down all of Gumi's energy.

"I understand," Mikuo said, sulking away. I feel really bad now, but I had to do it. I just don't like Mikuo that way. I hope he understands that and can move on easily.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

I knew I'd get rejected. I knew she'd say that she would rather be my best friend. At least I tried. And maybe it is time I moved on. I've liked Rin for a long time, but I've always known she only thought off me as a friend. She says her friend Gumi needs a boyfriend. She's pretty cute and sweet. She also has a lot of energy. Maybe I'll try talking to her tomorrow.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Kaito dropped me off at my house. As I walked inside, I couldn't stop thinking about Rin. For once, she didn't reject me. Maybe she's starting to warm up to this whole relationship thing. I knew she liked me (yes, I knew all along). Rin just has a hard time expressing her feelings. I'm gonna win this bet now for sure.

I walked up to my bedroom and looked at the orange necklace sitting on my bedside table. When should I give it to her? There's a festival on Friday. Maybe I'll invite her to that. And then under the moon, I'll give her the necklace and ask her to be my girlfriend. Yeah, that sounds romantic. How can she possibly say no? Rin Kagamine, here I come.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Reply time-**

**Chemical Emotion- I feel bad for Mikuo too, but it is a Rin x Len story. Do you think he'd be good with Gumi though?**

**Hi- I will try to make the story like all the others, but I don't know how well that'll go. I'm gonna try my hardest though! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid, or Rin and Len. I just own the story.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

A loud noise rang, ruining my sleep. Was it morning already? I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. It was only 11:30! Why did my alarm go off? Then I looked at my cellphone sitting on my bedside table. Sure enough, there was an alert for a text message. A text message from Len.

I grabbed my phone, and read the message.

**To: Rin **

**From: Len**

**Do u wanna go out Friday?**

What is he thinking? He chooses the middle of the night to ask me out, when most people are sleeping? I thought he had a little more sense than that. I guess he's stupider than he looks.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Fine. Now stop texting me. It's the middle of the night for God's sake!**

I turned my phone completely off, just in case Len decided to text me again. He really is an idiot.

*Time skip to the next morning*

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Wake up!" I screamed right into Rin's ear. She didn't budge. This might take more work than I thought. "Mikuo!" I called to my brother. He came running in. "What's wrong!" he asked, alarmed. I pointed to Rin sleeping on the bed. "She won't wake up."

"There's a shocker," Mikuo laughed, poking Rin's cheek. I frowned at him, and slapped his hand away. "Don't do that," I scolded. "And I tried everything. The alarm, screaming, even cold water." I gestured to the pool of water on the side on the bed. "You're cleaning that up," Mikuo said.

"Just help me wake her up!" I sighed. The two of us walked to the opposite sides of the bed. "On the count of 3," I told Mikuo, as I leaned closer to Rin's ear. "1…2…3!"

"WAKE UP!" Mikuo and I screamed at the top of our lungs into Rin's ears. She shot up out of bed, wide awake. "What's going on?" she yelled, her hands over her ears. I smiled back at her. "You wouldn't wake up," I laughed. "And the bus comes in like 10 minutes."

"Crap," I heard Rin mutter, as she jumped out of bed. "Be ready in a sec."

"Hurry up," I joked, as Mikuo and I left the room. Oh, Rin. What am I going to do with you?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Stupid Len for waking me up in the middle on the night. It's his fault I'm running late. And to top it all off, I have another date with him. Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I rummaged through my closet for some clothes. I quickly through on some black shorts and a white shirt. I grabbed my bow, and tied it in my hair as I raced out the door.

"Miku, grab me an orange," I called, sprinting downstairs. "Got it," I heard Miku call. When I got down to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Mikuo was standing there. "Mikuo," I said softly. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey, Rin. Finally up?" I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Whatever," I joked, before I asked him a serious question. "Mikuo, are we good with yesterday?"

I watched him sigh, but keep his smile. "It's fine," he said. "It was time I moved on anyways."

"Great," I smiled back him. "Now let's get ready."

"I'm already ready. It's just you who's late," Mikuo laughed. I was about to comment, when something hard hit my head. It was my orange. "Miku, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing the spot where the orange hit me. Miku frowned at me. "Rin, you already wore that outfit once this week."

"Who cares?" I ask, unpeeling my orange. I know that'll annoy the heck out of Miku. She just sighs and nods her head in disapproval. Laughing at her, I open the front door and the three of us walk to the bus stop.

*Time skip to school*

I sat at my desk, my eyes threatening to close. I saw still so tired, and class hadn't even started yet. "Before we get started," I heard Ms. Meiko say. "I have someone to introduce to you all." I wonder if it's a new student. We're pretty far into the school year though, so I would be stupid for someone to transfer in now. I wonder who it could be…

I watched a young man who looked about 19 enter the classroom. He wore a black suit and had glasses. He looked smart, and he was pretty cute to. "Hello, I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru," he introduced himself. Kiyoteru, it has a nice ring to it. "I will be your student teacher for a while," he continued. Our student teacher?

I remember having a student teacher in the 3rd grade. Her name was Ms. Sukone and she was mean. I think she hated children. It makes me wonder why she wanted to be a teacher in the first place. Maybe so she could torture kids all day. Mr. Kiyoteru looks like he'll be a good teacher though.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Kiyoteru, what kinda of name is that. It's a stupid name, that's what. He thinks he's so cool, walking in here all high and mighty. And all the girls keep staring at him, even Rin. It's not like he's that good looking. I'm much better looking than him, in my opinion.

"I want you to treat Mr. Kiyoteru, the way you would treat me," Ms. Meiko said sternly. "Ok," I thought. "That means we don't have to pay attention to anything he says." I laughed at my own joke. I looked back at Rin, and noticed she was still staring at the new teacher. There's no way this guy is stealing her from me.

I stood up out of my chair. "Kagamine, do you have a question?" Ms. Meiko asked me confused. "Yeah, I got a question," I answered boldly. I turned to face Mr. Kiyoteru. "What makes you think that you're good enough to be a teacher? You seem pretty lame to me," I said, staring at Mr. Kiyoteru.

He cracked a small smile. "Well, I have been in college studying for the last 4 years. I also have had many student teacher positions at 3 other schools, beside this one. Also both my parents were teachers growing up, and I am very used to the teacher environment," he said, smiling.

I closed my mouth, and sat back down. That did not go as I had planned. Ms. Meiko walked up to my desk. "Kagamine, please refrain from asking anymore personal questions like that during Mr. Kiyoteru's stay with us," she scolded. Stay? What is this, some resort?

I saw Rin laughing at me getting in trouble. I glared back at her, but that only made her laugh even more. Girls can be so insensitive sometimes.

For the rest of class, Mr. Kiyoteru told us about himself. Rin seemed to have less interest in him, by the end of class. At least that was good. However, I was already on Mr. Kiyoteru's bad student list, and I could tell him and I were gonna have a lot of disagreements in the future.

*Time skip to lunch*

Like normal, I sat with my friends. Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, the normal people. However, Kaito insisted that we go sit with Miku and her friends. So that's what we decided to do.

The girls were a bit surprised to see us come eat with them, but happily let us join them. Kaito sat next to Miku, and Gakupo next to Luka. I was hoping Mikuo wouldn't steal the spot next to Rin, but to my surprise he didn't. He sat next to Gumi instead.

Gladly, I took the spot next to Rin. "Hello my princess," I said, sitting down. "Hi Len," she said, not even looking up from her lunch. "Come on," I frowned. "Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Sighing, she looked up at me. "Hi Len!" she said much happier. "That's better," I laughed, beginning to eat my lunch.

"So Len, that was a pretty stupid thing you did during class. You know taking on Mr. Kiyoteru," Gumi said, smiling at my misfortune. "Yeah, even I'm not that stupid," Kaito added. Okay, what I done might have been stupid, but not Kaito stupid. "Whatever guys," I told them, taking a drink of water.

"He was just jealous," Rin said, laughing. I spit my water out, spraying it all over Rin. "What the heck! Gross!" she screamed. "I'm not jealous," I insisted, helping Rin clean up the water on her clothes. "Whatever you say," Rin smiled, sitting back down. She has a beautiful smile.

"So Len," Rin started. "Where do you wanna go on Friday?"

"You 2 have another date?" Luka asked. She turned to me, and glared. "So help me Kagamine, you better not do anything to Rin or else." Man, who knew Rin's friends hated me so much. "I'll be fine,' Rin laughed at Luka. "Len's not that kinda guy."

Funny, I remember just on Monday she thought I was that kind of guy. That's why she smacked me with a baseball bat. "So where are we going?" Rin asked again. "I was thinking we could go to that festival downtown," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun," I told her, thinking to myself of what I was actually planning. Rin was beaming now. "Festivals are so much fun!" she said. I can already tell tomorrow is gonna be awesome.

* * *

**Rin's POV **

You must be thinking "Rin, do you actually like Len?" The answer still no. But I'm still excited for Friday. I haven't been to a festival in such a long time. I've always been too busy with school and stuff. And besides Len isn't that bad anymore. I mean he's still pretty stupid, but I think all boys are like that (take Kaito for instance). But Len has been a lot nicer, and less player-ish. Miku even told me that he dumped all his girlfriends, because he felt bad for cheating on them.

He's a much different person than I knew at the beginning of the week. Funny, this whole bet thing has only been going on for like 2 days, but it feels much longer. And it's amazing how much a person can change if they really set their mind to it.

Changing the topic, I looked up from my lunch and saw Mikuo talking to Gumi. They were both laughing. I knew they'd hit it off. Gumi really does have a crush on Mikuo, so I'm glad I gave him a push in the right direction. I still feel bad about last night, but I think it's for the better. I mean how awkward would it be to date one of your best friends.

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone stood up to throw away their trash, then we headed back to classes.

During the rest of the day, I actually paid attention. I don't if it was because Mr. Kiyoteru was teaching or what. And as much as I love him as a teacher, I almost think it would be better if he didn't teach us. I can see Ms. Meiko sitting in the corner with a bottle of sake, listening to Mr. Kiyoteru teach. And we all know Ms. Meiko + Sake = Not Good. I have to wonder how she gets the stuff on campus though. I guess some things will always remain a mystery.

*Time skip to the end of the day*

"See ya guys tomorrow!" I waved to my friends, as I jumped off the bus. Miku and Mikuo followed behind me. For some reason, I was in an energetic mood. I skipped all the way back to Miku's. When we got there Miku asked, "What's with all the energy, Rin?"

"I'm so excited for tomorrow," I smiled, spinning in circles. "Excited to have a date with Len?" Miku questioned further. I stopped spinning. "No!" I protested, though I felt like I was lying a little. "I haven't been to a festival in forever."

"Uh-huh," Miku laughed, making fun of me. I didn't feel like protesting, I was too happy. Now to make my happiness complete I needed an orange. No wait 2 oranges.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my oranges and sat down on the couch to watch TV. I was interrupted by the ringing of my cellphone.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Excited 4 2morrow?**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Yep, u?**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Yeah, I even have a special surprise.**

**To: Len **

**From: Rin**

**What?**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Can't tell u. it's a surprise**

Stupid Len won't tell me what his surprise is. Maybe he bought me oranges. That would be a good surprise. Should I get him something? No, he's rich. He needs nothing. Surprise or not, I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**

**I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction slightly based of this anime I watched called Ah! My Goddess. It'll be Rin x Len of course. Do you think I should write it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The moment you've all been waiting for. The date. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid or the characters.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The next morning I actually woke up on time. A surprise, I know. I guess I was just really excited for the festival later. But I have to make it through school first. Uggh. At least Mr. Kiyoteru will be teaching us. For some reason, class is much more interesting when he teaches.

I walked downstairs for breakfast, and was greeted by Miku and Mikuo. "Look who actually woke on time," Miku laughed. I laughed along with her. Miku's laugh is really infectious. After a quick breakfast of an orange (as always), the three of us headed to the bus stop.

Once we got on, Gumi pounded me with questions about my date with Len. "Where are you two going?" she asked. "The festival in town," I replied.

"Is it an actual date-date?"

"No, it's mostly just for the bet. Plus I haven't been to a festival in a long time?"

"Do you like him?" Luka asked. Great, now everyone's in on the conversation. I shrugged in response to Luka's question. "I don't love him or anything. I have to say thought he's been acting different than usual this week."

Everyone around me nodded in agreement. "Now that you mention it," Mikuo began. "He hasn't been flirting with girls lately, and has been acting a lot nicer."

"I wonder why," I questioned. It is very unlike Len Kagamine to not flirt with every girl he sees. "Maybe he actually likes Rin," Kaito suggested. Kaito, you're so dumb sometimes. "Of course that's not it," I said, shooting down Kaito's suggestion. "I think he's just doing it cuz' he thinks he's gonna win the bet."

"You're probably right," Miku said. "Len will probably be back to normal by next week."

"Too bad," I said sadly. "I like this Len better."

The bus arrived at the school and we all jumped off. We were greeted by Len and Gakupo. "You ready for tonight?" Len asked, walking to class beside me. "So excited," I smiled. "But what's the surprise?" Len gave me a devious smile. "You'll see," he taunted. Why won't he tell me? I want to know now.

The two of us walked into class where Mr. Kiyoteru was already writing on the board. He smiled at me, so I smiled back. Len however gave him the death stare. He must be pretty jealous that Mr. Kiyoteru is stealing all his girls. Even though he's like 21 or something, though he looks younger.

The bell rang signaling for everyone to get in their seats. Mr. Kiyoteru began to read of the board, but my mind slowly drifted off. I was too excited to worry about learning. I started to daydream about the date later.

"_Please buy me that one," I pleaded to Len. Smiling he agreed, and took out his wallet. He is rich after all, so something small like a stuffed plushy shouldn't be much. "Let's go to that stand next," I said, pointing to a stand with a ring toss game. "I want to try it."_

"_You're such a little kid," Len joked, but I ignored him. I ran over to the stand, carrying my stuffed orange plushy. I took out some money from my purse, and eagerly gave it to the man. He handed me three rings, and pointed to the bottles in the center of the stand. "Try to get the rings on the red-marked bottles. If you do you get a prize," he explained. _

_Nodding, I threw my first ring. It missed completely. I frowned, and decided to try again. I threw my second ring and missed again. I looked at my last ring. I had to make this count. Taking a deep breath in, I threw the ring towards the red-marked bottle. And to my surprise, I landed right on top of it. I won!_

_Len walked over behind me. I turned around and gave him a hug. "Guess what! I won!" I could see him blushing, as I released him from my hug. The stand vendor handed me my prize. It was a giant banana pillow. Smiling, I turned back to Len and gave him the pillow._

"_As a thanks for the orange," I said, squeezing my orange plushy. Blushing again, Len took the pillow, and the two of us began to walk down to explore the rest of the festival. I was having so much fun. But then I remembered I had to break up with Len. That kinda put a damper on the mood. But he doesn't like me, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Right?_

I heard the shrill sound of the day, awoke me from my daydreams. What time was it? I looked at the clock and it was time for lunch. Did I spend that much time distracted? "Don't forget your test will be next Thursday," I heard Mr. Kiyoteru say. Great, a test. Don't even know what it's on.

I raced out of the classroom and grabbed my lunch from my locker. Then I met all my friends outside for lunch. The boys decided to sit next to us again. I took a seat between Len and Miku. "Hi guys," I said happily. "Hmgfowdf wfras cfmglass?" Miku asked, her mouth full of leek. "What?" I said, confused. Miku took a swallow. "How was class?" she asked again. "Fine," I replied. "I kinda wasn't paying attention though."

"Classic Rin," Gumi laughed. I noticed she was sitting next to Mikuo. Awfully close. I guess the two must have really hit it off.

*Time skip to the end of the day** (cuz I is lazy )**

"Rin, what are you wearing tonight?" Miku asked, lying on my bed. "Don't know," I replied truthfully. I had been looking forward to the festival, but I hadn't thought once about what to wear. "I'll help you," Miku sighed, sitting up. After a few minutes of looking through my closet, Miku pulled out a white dress. It was similar to the one Miku wore on the double date.

She handed it to me, and began to search some more. She pulled out a pink scarfish thing. I have no idea what it's called. I put on the dress, and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. Miku helped put my bow into my hair. She also taught me how to use the pink scarf.

"You hold in in your hands, and keep part of it against your back," she tried to explain. I was still confused, so she had to show me. "Do I have to wear it?" I complained. It seemed like a lot of work. "It'll be fine," Miku said. "Just keep it up towards your shoulders."

After a few more lesson on how to wear the scarf thing, I was finally ready. I was admiring myself in the mirror, when I heard the doorbell ring. Len!

I ran downstairs, with Miku following behind me. I opened the door, and there was Len holding a bouquet of flowers. "For you," he said, handing the bouquet to me. Man, he must really want to win this bet. I smiled and graciously took the flowers and set them on the table. "Shall we go?" I asked. Len nodded, and the two of us walked out the door. "Have fun!" I heard Miku call.

We walked to the festival, because it wasn't very far away. When we arrived, I was in awe. Everything seemed so magical. All the lights were glowing. I could smell all the different foods. Children ran everywhere holding balloons and cute, little stuffed animals. This would be even more fun than I thought. I looked at Len and smiled. "Let's get started!"

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin seems to have a lot of energy. She's running around like a little kid, amazed with every little thing. I'm not complaining though, it's kinda cute. I reached into my pocket, and touched the orange necklace at the bottom of it. Today I would confess to Rin.

"Let's go there!" Rin cried happily, pointing to a stand of flowers. She skipped over, while I followed behind. "Aren't they so pretty?" Rin asked, while smelling all the flowers. "This one is my favorite." She pointed to a pink tulip. I picked it up, and gave the vendor some money. "For you," I said, putting the flower in Rin's hair. "Thank you!" she smiled. It made me smile too.

"Let's go here! Let's go there!" I think we had to have visited every stand in the festival. We did ring toss, goldfish scooping, and squirt guns. Now I'm kind of hungry. "Hey, Rin want something to eat?" I asked. She nodded, and I looked around for a good place to eat. "How about there?" I pointed to a small booth, selling mochi. "I love mochi!" Rin squealed, racing over.

I ended up buying her an orange-filled mochi, while mine was banana. We sat underneath a tree to enjoy our little snack. "You know Len, I'm having a lot of fun," Rin said in between bites. "Me too," I said in agreement. I looked up at the sky, and the moon was almost out. It was almost time.

Rin and I finished our desserts, and decided to travel the festival again. "Len, will you buy this for me?" Rin asked. I turned to see what she wanted. It was an orange plushy. Literally an actual orange plushy. I should have known. "Sure," I smiled at Rin. I asked the man at the stand to grab the orange plushy. I gave him the money, and handed the gift to Rin. She hugged like a little child hugs their stuffed animals.

"I will love it forever," she said, squeezing the orange harder. "Come on," I told her, laughing. The two of us walked towards a bench to take a break. "I'll go get us something to drink," Rin said, standing up. "You don't have to do that," I told her.

"No, it's fine. You've already done so much for me. The least I could do is buy you a drink," Rin smiled. "I'll be right back." I watched as she walked away, back into the festival. Was I a lucky guy or what? I was on a date with the girl of my dreams and I'm gonna confess to her tonight. What could possibly go wrong?

"Len," I heard a quiet voice behind me. Was Rin back already? I turned around to face her, but it wasn't Rin. It was that girl from Monday, Neru Akita, I think. "Hey Neru," I said, politely. "What are you doing here?"

Neru looked down at her feet. "I heard you were gonna be here, so…" She knew I was gonna be here? That's not creepy at all. I'm not sure how to reply to that. "Len, about our break-up?" Neru started again. Oh yeah, I went out with Neru, I think. I broke up with her right after I met Rin. "I feel like we can start over," Neru said softly. What does she mean start over?

Suddenly, Neru got awfully close. She sat down next to me. This was starting to get awkward. "Neru…" I said, warningly. What the heck is she doing? "I want to start over?" Neru told me, scooting a little bit closer. "Start over?" I asked, confused and a little bit frightened.

I watched Neru lean over, closer and closer to my face. And then right then and there, she kissed me. And for some reason I didn't pull back right away. Why didn't I? Old habits die hard I guess. But I really wanted to pull away, I love Rin after all.

I heard something loud hit the ground, and quickly I pulled away from Neru's lips. I looked up and saw Rin, who had dropped our drinks on the ground. Oh no. "Rin, it's not what it looks like!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

An orange smoothie for me, and a banana for Len. I skipped back to the bench, smoothies in both hands, with my orange plushy in between my arm and side. "Len, I'm…" I stopped abruptly. What I saw in front of me, made me drop the drinks I was carrying. Len was kissing another girl.

For a moment, I stood there still. I felt like the world stopped. For some reason, I felt depressed and angry, but why? It's not like I ever liked the stupid playboy anyway. I did this all for the bet. The bet. I had to break up with Len tonight. Well, at least now I have a legitimate reason to do it.

"Rin, it's not what it looks like," Len said, walking over to me. I stared down at the ground. I couldn't face him. Every time I looked at his face, I felt hurt. "Len," I said in a quiet voice. "Rin, you gotta forgive me. This is just a misunderstanding," Len claimed.

"Len," I said again. "I-I'm breaking up with you." There I said it. It was all over. The stupid bet, and me having to be around this idiot. I remember now why I hated him in the first place. I thought that maybe he had really changed, but he was just as sleazy as ever.

"Rin, you can't break up with me," Len said, lifting up my chin. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was upset. I bet because he lost the bet. "Please," he said, sounding like he was about to cry. But I ignored him. I just turned around, and began to walk away. I didn't know winning the bet would be so hard.

"Rin!" Len cried out, coming after me. "Leave me alone," I said harshly. I heard Len stop behind me. I turned around to face him. "You know," I said. "I never did say 'I love you.'"

* * *

**Len's POV**

She knew? Rin was in on the bet the entire time? Does that mean our entire relationship was a fake? "Rin," I choked out, trying to hold back tears. But she had already walked away. What have I done?

I turned back to Neru and completely lost it. "This is your fault!" I screamed at her. "I don't even really know you, and you think you can come and kiss me!"

"We did it before," Neru smiled devilishly. "You planned this, didn't you?' I asked Neru. "Of course," she laughed. Now it all makes sense. Neru waited until Rin left to spring her trap. She wanted Rin to break up with me. "Why?" I yelled at Neru. Again she gave me an evil smile. "Me and your other…fans didn't like the idea of you and Rin."

"You're crazy!" I screamed in her ace, before running away. I had to go find Rin. I need to know if everything that happened between us (which wasn't much I admit) was fake. Was the Rin I fell in love with not the real Rin? Did she pretend to like me? I feel like such an idiot. She played me for a fool, and I bet Mikuo and Kaito are in on it to.

I took the orange necklace from my pocket, and clutched it angrily in my hand. So much for that plan. And on top of all these disasters, I lost the bet. I threw the necklace as far as I could. I didn't need it anymore. "Damn Love," I muttered under my breath, as I watched the necklace fly through the air.

Now I remember why I never fell in love with the girls I dated. Love was all heartbreak with no benefits. Life was so much better without it. I wish I hadn't met Rin. She's the one who did this to me. She's the reason I'm hurt like this. Well forget about her. I'm done with her.

I'm done with nice guy Len, who actually cares about his girlfriend. I'm done with the dates and the presents. I want things to be the way they were before. When I could have 4 girls at once, and before I ever met Rin Kagamine.

* * *

**Was it okay? I kinda wanted it to be longer, but I didn't know how to write about a festival. I've never actually been to one, but I've heard they're fun. **

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update Time! Sorry it's kinda short. I didn't have a lot of time. And I'm sad to say I'll have to be updating less and less frequently because school starts soon. I'm in all honors classes and have cross-country and soccer, so I will have zero free time.**

**Oh, and you know how before I said I would try to write a fanfiction based on that anime Ah! My Goddess? I lied. I came up with an idea I like better, but this time I'm gonna keep it a secret. **

**Anyway, without further ado, chapter 9.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I knew I would have to break up with him from the beginning. So why does it hurt so much now? Seeing Len kissing that other girl makes me feel a mix of emotions. I felt sad, angry, and jealous all at the same time. Was it because we had become so close, even though we knew each other for only a few days? It felt like I knew him forever.

Even though the first day or two, I hated his guts, he changed. He had become kind and caring. I thought he might actually like me. But that's when I fell into his trap. He hadn't changed at all, it was all a lie. I guess I deserve it though. I did lie to him.

And even though I was only nice to him because of the bet, I wasn't going to break up with him. I didn't have the heart. For some reason, I wanted to stay with him. Did I fall in love? No, that's stupid. And even if I did, it would've have been one-sided.

Even if the love was one-sided, I truly don't want Len to leave. But what's done is done. No matter what my feelings for Len were before, I'm certain they have changed. He is no longer the sweet, caring boy I knew this morning. He is a disgusting monster.

I ran away from the festival, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I will not cry though. I continued to run, all the way back to Miku's. I ran inside her house, and slammed the door shut. I heard Miku come running through the hall to see what the problem was.

"Rin?" she said surprised. "You're back so early. And where's Len?" That's when I lost it. I fell down on my knees, and began to sob. I don't want to cry. I don't want to have feelings for that jerk. I just want to forget that I ever met him.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Miku asks alarmed. "L-Len," is all I can manage to say, before the sobbing takes over. Miku tries to help me stand up, and walk upstairs. Slowly, we arrive at my bedroom, where Miku helps me undress and put on pajamas.

While I change I notice I still have that orange plushy Len bought for me. I thought I had dropped it. I pick it up, and hold it close to my chest. It only helps ease the pain a little. Miku, seeing my extreme sadness, leaves the room.

I bury my face in my pillow. My tears won't stop. Get a hold of yourself Rin. Don't get worked up over that idiot. But as much as I think that, the tears won't stop. Before I had never realized how special Len had become to me over the past few days. I tried to ignore the feelings I was creating for him. I tried to pretend that I hated him. I only realized how I really feel once it's too late.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I walk home to my house, depressed. When I get home, I go straight to bed. I'm trying to get to sleep, but can't. I'm just staring at the ceiling, thinking of Rin. Her smile, her laugh, how can I forget all that? She made me feel something that I had never felt before. And now I've gone and lost her. Though I wonder if everything was true or fake.

"Rin," I mumble to myself. I try to close my eyes and forget about her, but she still stays fresh in my mind. Why can't I forget about her? I can feel tears build at the corners of my eyes. No, I won't cry. That's what girls do. I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter, hoping to fall asleep.

*Time skip the next morning*

I woke up with a major headache, and thoughts of Rin still filled my mind. Was this whole thing my fault, or was it hers? Maybe I should text her and apologize? No, she probably won't even bother to reply. I continue to lie in bed, and stare at the ceiling. Good thing it's Saturday, because I don't feel like getting up.

I heard my phone vibrate next to my bed. Rin? I quickly grab it, but to my disappoint it's just from Mikuo.

**To: Len**

**From: Mikuo**

**You lose!**

That bastard. Does he really think know is the time to make fun of me? He must already know about Rin and me, since he lives with Rin and all. And you know what? I don't even care about that stupid bet anymore. It's the cause of all my problems. Without the bet, I never would've had to talk to Rin. We would have gone our separate ways.

**To: Mikuo**

**From: Len**

**The bets off.**

**To: Len**

**From: Mikuo**

**Sore loser. Besides don't u think u should apologize? **

I don't know how to respond to tis. Should I apologize? Rin should be the one apologizing, for lying to me and all that crap.

**To: Len**

**From: Mikuo**

**No**

**To: Len**

**From: Mikuo**

**I know what'll make u feel better. Meet me at 6:00 in the park. **

I really don't want to see anyone today, but if anyone was to lift my spirits it would be Mikuo.

**To: Mikuo **

**From: Len**

**Fine**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The next morning I still feel like crying, but there are no more tears left in me. I want to shrivel up and die right now. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I say softly. Miku walks in, carrying a tray with Hot Cocoa. "I thought this would make you feel better," she says, trying to smile. I grab it from her and take a sip. "Thanks."

Miku sits next to me in bed. "Don't feel too bad," she tells me. "You'll be over him soon." I nod. I better get over him soon. "It's hard to get your heart broken," Miku states. "Especially if you realize your feelings a little too late." You know, that doesn't make me feel better at all.

I sniffle, taking another sip of my hot chocolate. "Maybe we should do something fun, to get you out of this depressing mood?" Miku suggests. Maybe I do need something to pick me up. I don't like the idea of being sad because of Len anyway. "What do you want to do?" I ask. Before Miku can reply, Mikuo barges in.

"I know what to do!" he yells excited. "What?" I question. "Let's meet at the park. 6:00. Be ready by then. I have to go out for a while. See ya!" He waves, and walks away. "Shoot!" Miku exclaims, looking at the clock. "I have some place to be too! I promise I'll come back for you later," she says, leaving me.

6:00 in the park. Spending some time with Mikuo and Miku might not be so bad. After all, they are my second family. And at this point, anything seems fun. As long as it has nothing to do with Len.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, the final chapter. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. I wanted to finish it, so I could start another idea I had before school started. If you have any personal pairings you would like in my new story, please post it in the reviews or message me. The more input the better. **

**Review Response Time- **

**Iroha-Kitty- I'm glad you liked Mikuo and Gumi. They are pretty cute together. And I can see from your profile that you don't enjoy the normal Vocaloid pairings. :) If you want a certain pairing (like Mikuo and Gumi) in another one of my stories, message me and I'll see if I can sneak it in. **

**Chemical Emotion- Not a big Neru fan huh? I have mixed feelings about her. Her personality is kinda mean, but I can look past that. I hate her though when she's with Len instead of Rin.  
**

**Hi- I'm so glad you think it's not like other stories. I wanted to try to make it different.**

**SharksxVocals- I think this is an opportunity for both Rin and Len to learn from their mistakes, but they are both teenagers so it can't be as easy as that.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid or the characters. I just own the story.**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked Mikuo. Mikuo just shrugged his shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Frowning, I poked my head above our current hiding spot. A bunch of bushes. I looked around to see if Rin and Len had showed up yet. It was almost 6:00, but Rin was never one to be punctual.

I heard footsteps and I quickly ducked down. I tried to create a small hole in the bushes so that Mikuo and I could watch. After a couple scratches, I finally made a hole big enough to see through, but small enough not be detected. "They here yet?" Mikuo asked, rather loudly. I smacked his head with leek. Yes, I happen to carry one wherever I go just in case. "Shut up!" I hissed, smacking him one more time for good measure.

I heard a voice call out from beyond the bushes. "Mikuo!" It sounded like Len. "Where are you?" he called again. Rin better show up soon, or Len is gonna leave before she gets here. "Maybe I'm in the wrong spot," Len said to himself. I could hear Len start to walk away. No he can't leave yet! Rin isn't here!

I was just about to jump out of the bushes to stop him, when I heard another voice. "Len?" It was Rin, and she sounded upset.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I wonder why Mikuo wanted to go to the park so late? And what's weird is that he and Miku had somewhere to go, right before 6:00. I can already tell something is up. Still, I promised I would go. At about 5:55, I decided I should probably leave to go to the park. Maybe Mikuo is there waiting.

I walked along the sidewalk, kicking rocks into the street. I had a major headache from all my crying. Still don't understand why I was so upset though. Finally I arrived at the park. Now where exactly am I supposed to meet Mikuo. It is a pretty big park after all. After a bit of searching, I saw someone moving up on the hill, by the swing set. That must be Mikuo.

I ran (okay fast walked, I don't run) over to the hill. I was about to yell "Mikuo!" but didn't. The closer I got to the top of the hill, I noticed the person wasn't Mikuo. Instead of teal-hair, it was blonde. And it was in a ponytail. It looked a lot like…oh no. Damn you Mikuo and your tricks.

I walked up behind the mysterious blonde boy. "Len?" I asked, sounding pretty upset. Right now I'm passed the crying and sadness. I'm at the stage where I'm just pissed off at Len. The boy turned around, and stared at me. "R-Rin?" he asked, confused. "Why are you here?" He's more of an idiot than I thought. Isn't it obvious Mikuo set us up?

I sighed, and turned to leave, before I punched Len in the face. "Wait," Len cried, grabbing onto my arm. "What?" I snapped furiously at him. He quickly stepped back, letting go of my arm. "Don't you have something to tell me?" he asked, his arms crossed. "Like what?" I told him.

"Don't you wanna apologize for lying to me?" Len said smugly. He wants me…to apologize to him? That's it, he's gonna get it. I turned back towards Len, my hands in fists. I ran towards him and socked him right in the stomach. He fell to the ground in an instant. "What was that for?" he groaned, unable to stand up. "You think I should apologize to you?" I screamed in his face. "You jerk!" I hit him in the stomach again.

"You were the one who was gonna break up with me, weren't you?" Len said softly. "What did you just say?" I yelled, thinking he had insulted me. Len steadily got to his feet again. "I said, you were the one who was gonna break up with me, weren't you?" For once I was at a loss for words. I was supposed to break up with him, but I didn't really want to. "I-I…" I said quietly, looking down at the ground. "Tell me the truth," Len commanded.

"I was supposed to break up with you, but…" I stopped. "But what?" Len questioned angrily. "Ididn'twanttocuzIthinkIlikeyou," I said super-fast, so that Len couldn't understand. Wait, why am I telling him all this? He should be explaining himself to me?

"What about you, kissing that girl like that?" I screamed, my mood turning from calm to raging. "She jumped out of nowhere, and started to kiss me," Len said, smiling, like this was a good excuse. Well his victory was short lived. "Why didn't you pull away from her then?" I asked, my voice going hoarse from all the screaming. It seemed like Len didn't have a good answer to my question, because he didn't answer straight away.

"Why?" I screamed in his face again. "Old habits," he mumbled. Like I'm gonna believe bullshit like that. "That's it, I'm leaving," I yelled, walking away. Behind me, I heard rustling in the bushes. "Mikuo and Miku, you better get the hell out of those bushes right now," I said, pointing to the moving bushes. Two teal heads popped out. "Busted," I heard Mikuo whisper to Miku.

Honestly, I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots sometimes. I began to walk away faster. "Wait Rin," I heard Len chase after me. I didn't bother to turn around though. I'd rather not deal with him. But Len was faster than me this time. He quickly jumped in front of me before I got the chance to run away.

I was about to slap him so he'd get out of my way, but he grabbed both my hands. What is he doing? "Rin," Len said quietly. "Let me go," I snapped, trying to pull my hands out of his grip. "Rin," Len started again. "You weren't really gonna break up with me?" He looked at me with bright, blue eyes. "No," I mumbled, giving up on trying to break free.

"Rin, I'm sorry for kissing Neru, but you should know she's not the one I love," Len said, his gaze never leaving mine. Great, he's cheating on other girls now. He never really did change then. "Len, so help me if you are cheating on another girl…" I was cut off, by Len when he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Why is it whenever I kiss Rin, something bad always happens to me? I romantically apologize to Rin, then swoop in and give her a kiss, and then she hits me. She HITS me. After I kiss her. Does she not understand what an apology is?

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my cheek. "You are cheating monster!" Rin roared, slapping me again. Doesn't she know that really hurts? "Rin," I groaned. "I was apologizing to you. You're the one that I love." There I said it loud and clear. She better get it this time. I watched Rin turn motionless, and her face go pale. "Y-you love me?" she stuttered. "Yeah," I smiled, taking her hands again.

Rin's face slowly started to turn pink. "B-but how do I know I can trust you?" she asked, her voice full of sadness. That hurts that she doesn't trust me. "Do you trust this?" I said, leaning in for another kiss. Her lips were so sweet, like oranges. Her hair smelled like oranges too.

I slowly pulled away from her, and to my surprise she started to smile. "I-I like you too Len," she said stammering, trying to put on a smile. I was about to kiss her again, when I heard movement from beside us. I turned to see Mikuo and Miku. Oh yeah they've been standing here… this entire time. "That awkward moment when you see your best friend making out with your sister's best friend," Mikuo said, cracking up. That wasn't that funny in my opinion, but I'll let it go.

"Rin, I'm so happy for you!" Miku cried, pushing me out of the way to give Rin a hug. "Miku, please get off," Rin groaned. Miku let go smiling and ran back besides Mikuo. I turned back to Rin. "So are we dating again?" I asked, smiling. "This is your last chance lover boy," Rin warned me. I nodded and took hold of her hand.

Rin started to smile again, and I smiled too. This couldn't have been more perfect. But I'm still mad at Mikuo for setting me up. Oh he's gonna get it.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

"Mission accomplished!" I said happily, motioning for Miku to give me a high-five. Instead she sighed. "You do know they are both gonna kill you later, right?" she told me.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the story! Please review and don't forget to put your input for couple pairings in my next story. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
